


this is what they call happiness

by nell21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Married Life, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nell21/pseuds/nell21
Summary: Maggie and Alex fourth Valentine's Day(in a world were 3x05 didn't happen)





	this is what they call happiness

February 14th. There it was again.

The first year they celebrated it as a couple, it led to Maggie telling Alex about her childhood trauma.

 

The next year, it was their first Valentine’s day as a married couple. This time, Alex knew better than to try to surprise her (newly) wife so she let Maggie choose what to do. They had ended up spending the morning in bed, followed by a late brunch at Noonan and a visit at the aquarium.

Truth be told, Maggie wasn’t a big fan of aquariums but she was the biggest fan of Nerd Alex. Her wife provided all the sciency facts during the tour, glass perched on her nose. Maggie barely understood half of what she was saying, not because she wasn’t smart (she worked at the Science Division after all) but she found it hard to focus on anything else than her dork of a wife’s eyes lighting up everytime they came close to a new species.

Dinner ended up looking a lot like any other day, take out ordered and Kara dropping by for a Movie Night.

 

The third year had been more chaotic than romantic. They were both working that day and apparently some new alien in town decided to wreak havoc in National City all day long. They came home both exhausted, only grabbing sandwiches they ate in record time, to collapse in their bed immediately.

 

This year’s Valentine’s Day was going to be an entirely new addition to their lifetime of firsts.

In March of the year before, after thinking about it for a long time, starting the procedures, visiting orphanages, they brought back home a kid. Their kid. Jamie Danvers-Sawyer, an adorable five-year-old with blond locks and soft brown eyes.

She got used to her new life very quickly, already calling Alex ‘mama’ and Maggie ‘mommy’. Quickly competing with Kara for the title of the hungrier Danvers (though Kara had her alien metabolism to thank for keeping that title).

J’onn immediately started spoiling his new granddaughter while Winn and James often volunteered to babysit their adorable little niece. Eliza also came to visit her family in National City and meet little Jamie.

 

So Alex and Maggie both decided the three Danvers-Sawyer girls were going to spend February the 14th together.

 

3 days before, Alex was putting her daughter to bed, reading her a story about the stars and space. Right after closing the book and dropping a kiss on Jamie’s head, she asked her

“Baby, do you know what Valentine’s Day is ?”

“Yes !” answered Jamie in an excited tone. “I’m making you and mama a card at school !”

The smile of the little girl dropped immediately, and she started worrying her lip.

“What’s wrong sweetie ?”

“I … I wasn’t supposed to tell you, I wanted it to be a surprise but now it’s all ruined and-“

Alex gathered the kid in a tight hug and kissed the crown of her head.

“Ohhh don’t worry about that, mama and I will still love the card. And we don’t know what is in that card yet so it’s still a surprise”

A soft knock on the door and both girls see Maggie leaning on the doorframe and smiling softly at the two loves of her life.

“Mind if I join the group hug ?” she asked.

She got two excited nods as answers and that was all she needed to cross the small distance, wrapping her strong arms around her wife and her daughter.

 

Later that night, Maggie and Alex were wrapped in each other whispering ideas on how to spend the day with their daughter.

 

On Sunday morning (of Valentine’s Day), they were woke up at 7am by a tiny weight jumping on their bed

“Mommies !! Wake up ! I have a gift for you ! Do you want to see the card I made at school ! Wake up !”

Alex grabbed her daughter’s waist to pull her down in a group hug. Jamie got her face covered in butterfly kisses by both of her moms. Maggie still complained a little about being woken up at ‘such an ungodly hour for a Sunday’ and grumbling something like ‘needing her beauty sleep’, to which Alex rushed to tell her she was always beautiful. It seemed to satisfy her wife, who now had a huge grin plastered on her face.

The little family then got out of bed, Jamie and Alex almost running to the food leaving a giggly Maggie behind them.

Everyone settling at the dinner table with a cup of black coffee, chocolate milk and double toasted bagels (gross), they chatted calmly. Once breakfast was over, Jamie asked her moms to stay seated because it was time to give her card. She ran to her room, her little feet tapping against the wooden floor with a soft sound. She came back in the room, a card between her hands and softly extending it to her mommies. Maggie had teary eyes, thinking back to the last time a Valentine’s Day card changed her life, reflecting on how perfect her life had become since. Alex, of course, noticed her wife’s emotional state so she grabbed the card with one hand and linked her fingers with Maggie’s with the other, squeezing lightly to give her comfort. It seemed to snap Maggie out of her dreamy state so she moved closer to her wife to look at the card that she was opening.

Inside, there was a drawing titled “My Awesome Family”, with one stick figure with bright red hair, holding the hand of another tiny blonde stick figure, a brown-haired stick figure on the other side. A little house was in the back, a big yellow sun shining over all of the characters.

Maggie extended her arms to her daughter, lifting her in her arms and sat her on her laps.

“Jamie baby, this is the best gift I’ve ever been given” Alex said softly, dropping the card on the table to grab her daughter’s tiny hand.

“I agree with Mommy, mija it’s beautiful and it makes us really happy” Maggie added.

“I love you very much mommies !” Jamie answered, now teary eyed too.

 

The first activity of the day was going to the park. Bringing a ball with them, the three girls ended up playing soccer in an empty spot of the park. Maggie not passing this occasion to tease her wife with ‘how can you play soccer so well and not know you were gay Danvers ?’

When they were all a bit sweaty, they decided to stop at the food truck and eat sandwiches while debating about the upcoming math between National City Pride and Gotham Reign.

When they were done, Jamie asked for ice cream (with a pout to increase her chance of success like her aunt taught her). Of course, both Maggie and Alex caved in almost immediately.

 

They ended back in their house around 4pm, Kara already waiting at the door. Their last activity of the day was a cartoon marathon with little Danvers.

So 3 hours later, all four of them were on the couch, Chinese take out in hands and Frozen playing on the tv. Kara had to go, picking up a car crash on a bridge where Supergirl was needed (not that Jamie knew her aunt’s secret yet because her moms had decided that it could be dangerous for her).

The little girl cuddled closer to her mommies, her eyes dropping a little after the full day she had. When she fell asleep, head resting in Alex’s lap and holding one of Maggie’s hand, they decided it was time to tuck her in. They carried her to her bedroom, neatly putting the cover under her chin and kissing her forehead.

They stopped right at the door, looking at their daughter softly snoring and looking more peaceful than ever. Their hands automatically linked, and Maggie dropping her head on her wife’s shoulder.

They didn’t need to say it with words, but right know they both knew what the other was thinking: this is what happiness looks like.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first sanvers fanfic ever, i hope i did good  
> i hope Lea in particular liked it !
> 
> you can find on me on twitter @jodiefostr


End file.
